The Prophecy of the Lunar Moon
by eufinley
Summary: Wandy was a normal kittypet who led a normal but what she doesn't know is that she is the reincarnation of the once alive, greatest, leader of Waterclan, Lunarstar! REVIEWS APPRECIATED
1. PROLOUGE

Hiya! Lunarpelt here, I'm new to all this so I need to know that this is good. All the clans are Earthclan, Waterclan, Fireclan, and Airclan. Lunarpelt belongs in Waterclan.

**Summary**: Wandy is a normal kittypet who led a normal life, that is until a forest cat came to the garden and said his clan is in great danger and that she is the reincarnation of the greatest leader!

**Prophecy**: The lunar moon will rise again.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing except for my characters.

_**PROLOUGE**_

A brown tom was peacefully enjoying the warmth of the sun when a dark gray cat came into view," Ah, Silverheart, came here to enjoy the morning sun,eh?". The tom's happy expression cleared away once he saw Silverheart's serious look upon his face."What is it?",he said sitting up a little straighter now,"Hawkwing, I have a new prophecy." Hawkwing was standing up now. "The lunar moon will rise again." Hawkwing's eyes widen,"That could only mean..." said Hawkwing. "Yes, shes back, and Waterclan will have a leader once again!" exclaimed Silverheart.

**Good, bad, hideous? Sorry it's short, but I need to know whether or not you guys like it. Now please click on the gorgeous, sexy, blue button down there and we're cool :)**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

Leader: Lunarstar_(deceased)_

Deputy: Hawkwing- Brown tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Silverheart- silver tom with dark grey eyes

(Apprentice: Shellpaw- small white she cat with light gray paws and amber eyes) I changed her name..

_WARRIORS_:

Ravenclaw- Black tom with green eyes and a long tail

(apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Sparrowfoot- Light brown tom with darker flecks

(Apprentice: Redpaw)

Mitsyclaw- light Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Branchfeather- Dark brown tabby tom

Rainfrost- Black tom cat with white fur on his chest and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Morningpaw)

Shiningleaf- calico she cat with green eyes

Tigerleaf- orange tabby she cat with black stripes and green eyes

(Apprentice: Thornpaw)

_APPRENTICES_

Redpaw- dark ginger tom with long fur and amber eyes

(Mentor:Sparrowfoot)

Morningpaw- white she cat with orange splotches and green eyes

(mentor: Rainfrost)

Thornpaw- Golden colored tabby tom with green eyes

(Mentor: Tigerleaf)

Fernpaw- White she cat with yellow eyes

(Mentor: Mistyclaw)

Swiftpaw- Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

(mentor: Ravenclaw)

_KITS:_

Wolfkit- dark gray tabby tom with long fur( think Norwegian Forest cat)

Brightkit- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Cherrykit- albino she cat(white fur, red eyes)

_QUEENS:_

Howlsong- Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

_(Kit(s): Cherrykit, Wolfkit)_

Stormflower- black she cat with amber eyes

_(Kit(s): Brightkit)_

_ELDERS:_

Ace (former loner)- Russian Blue tom cat with blue eyes

Leopardshine- spotted orange she cat

I add Allegiances since everyone wanted it so much^^ Don't forget to bring a towel! And to R&R!


	3. Chapter 1

So, the sexy button thing work :D I got a reviewer! Many thanks and virtual kittys to Priceless Cat Lady! :D I keep continuing :D :DD :DDD

Heres a new Prophecy so the cats can have an idea of where Wandy is:

"The wind follows the Lunar moon" it would make more sense if her name was Windy...

WHOOPS, change of summarry

**SUMMARY: **Wandy was a normal kittypet who led a normal but what she doesn't know is that she is the reincarnation of the once alive, greatest, leader of Waterclan, Lunarstar!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this or febreeze except for my characters

Wandy(WAHN-DEE)

See profile picture if you interested in seeing how Wandy is suppose to look

Toby

A brownish-orange tom that has very long fur and amber eyes

Silverheart(girly name for a dude)

a silver tabby tom with green eyes

Hawkwing

a tom with a dappled coat

Ravenclaw(I have a weird feeling that name was used in the book..)

A black tom cat with green eyes

Sparrowwhisker

A orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw

A small reddish brown cat with green eyes

_**Chapter One:**_

**SILVERHEART'S POV**

After eating and sharing tounges with his apprentice, Rosepaw, Silverheart began to sleep. Silverheart opened his eyes to the sound of ancient whispers in his ear saying,"_The wind follows the lunar moon_". Silverheart woke alarmed, "The wind follows the lunar moon...", he gasp,"I must tell the elder about this!"

**WANDY'S POV**

Wandy came out of the cat door and took a deep breath,"Fresh air at last!", she said,"Everyday with that weird spray(A/N: shes talking bout febreeze)..", Wandy muttered to herself quietly. The gray she-cat plopped down on the fresh grass,"Oh I never want this to end!", she was interupted by a rustle near the bush,"Who's there?", she said sounding alarmed. "I seeee yooouu", the unknown voice said. Wandy, who is now in her fighting pose, said,"I don't sharpen these claws for nothing!". "Hold on, hold on, it's me" the unknown voice became recongize as her neighbor's cat, Toby."Ugh, it's you again.", she said. "You're just jealous(A/N: In other words, he means butthurt) that I could climb trees faster than you!"Toby said. "I'll like to see you try!". As the two cats dashed off...

**RAVENCLAW'S POV**

Ravenclaw was peacefully sharing tounges with his best friend, Sparrowwhisker, when Silverheart and Hawkwing walked in the den,"Ravenclaw, we need to talk." Ravenclaw looked up to the elder and said "What for?". "Just go" said the obviously annoyed Silverheart. Ravenclaw glared briefly at the silver cat. "Fine"he muttered. Before turning to leave, he said a small goodbye to his friend and left for the clearing.

Now in the clearing, Ravenclaw turned to the cats standing before him,"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?". Hawkwing was the first to talk, "Since you have the tequnique to track down ANY cat, we need you to do a task for us", "Such as...?"Ravenclaw said. "Such as following the direction of the wind to find our possible leader", this time Silverheart spoke. "Leader?", Ravenclaw exclaimed," Why can't Hawkwing be leader? He was the deputy when...", Ravenclaw trailed off not wanting to replay the tragic memory of his mates death who was also the leader. "Because son, I'm afraid that since Starclan refused to give me my nine lives, that there is another cat destined to be leader, and that cat is the reincarnation of Lunarstar!", Hawkwing said

. "Don't be silly...", Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes at the sound of her name,"We don't need a leader...". "Don't need a leader?", Silverheart exclaimed, "Waterclan is sick and tired of lying about the fact that we don't have a leader and so is Hawkwing! The clans are starting to get suspisious and I think Fireclan is even planning a raid right now!", Silverheart said sounding a little angry," You just need to stop being a kit and get over the painful truth that your mate, our leader, our SAVIOUR is DEAD!". Ravenclaw swiped a claw at Silverheart's ear, "How DARE you?", Ravenclaw hissed and then ran off to the forest. "Ravenclaw!", he heard Hawkwing say but he didn't turn around to answer, instead without noticing, went the same direction the wind was going.

**WANDY'S POV**

Wandy arched her back "Jeez, why is all this wind in my face?", she said. Wandy was laying on her folks porch until she heard movement near the trees, " Give up Toby, I know it's you", but the figure she saw was NOT Toby, infact, the cat she saw was quite handsome. _What am I thinking! There is a mysterious cat infront of you and you're worrying about how HANDSOME he looks? Jeez, what has gotten into you Wandy? _She thought to herself. "Who are you!", she asked the cat infront of her. "You know who I am", the mysterious cat answered.

**Ooooh SUSPENSE! Anyway I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this chap for today because I'm missing a "Dr. House" marathon. SEEYA and sorry it's so short but it felt like I just wrote a friggin' book!**


End file.
